


'til the end.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Bank Robbery, F/M, Gen, Karasuno, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n goes out on a heist with karasuno's bandit group on his/her/their wedding anniversary night. what he/she/they don't know is that daichi is on the squad that's on duty to catch the suspects.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	'til the end.

clicking my tongue, my eyes skimmed through the surrounding area, trying to find a way out of this situation safely. “what do you think alpha?” i asked quietly, peeking over to see sugawara do the same. rapid footsteps echoed through the alleyway below us, signalling that the cops were closer than we anticipated.

“we’re still waiting on charlie and delta to show up,” he complained, scanning the area again for the van that nishinoya and tanaka were supposed to pull up in. “let’s hope that your hubby doesn’t show up and ruin our plans while we wait, let’s go.” sugawara swiftly stood up, falling back into the shadows of the night.

standing up myself, i quickly followed his actions as i clucked the bag of gems against my body. my lips quirked up into a smirk as we steathfully creeped in the shadows. soon enough, we slipped into the sea of people that roamed throughout the city streets during the night. as we slowly made our way to the meeting spot, i couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was… off. the ringing of my phone cut off my train of thought and my blood ran cold as i recognized the specific ringtone i set for daichi. quickly, i pulled out my phone before it could make more noise that could sabotage our plans.

“didn’t i tell you to turn off your phone during missions?” sugawara’s sharp tone sent a shiver down my body. he glanced back over his shoulder to me before looking back in front of him to continue staking the area as we weaved through the crowd.

i silenced the ringer, replying back between pouted lips, “sorry alpha, it’s our wedding anniversary tonight so i was waiting to get a call to see when he’ll be home.” i picked up daichi’s call before i could hear sugawara complain more. “hi baby, how’s work?”

“hey honey, i’m sorry to tell you that i won’t be home in an hour like i hoped. something came up, but i’ll be sure to head home afterwards,” his reassuring voice soothed my anxiety as he made sure to remind me. “you can have dinner without me.”

“no way! i’ll be waiting for you if it takes all night,” i protested, readjusting the bag that i was holding. “besides, i have a present that i want to give you when you get home.”

i could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “okay, i’ll get home as soon as i can. love you.”

“love you too, baby. stay safe!” i said before hanging up.

although he wasn’t looking my way, i could feel sugawara’s judging gaze. “you’re robbing a bank and your husband’s working on your wedding anniversary?”

“... is there a problem with that?”

“so many,” he replied just as the van nishinoya and tanaka said they were going to be in came into view. “let’s go, they’re here.”

just as i was about to follow right after sugawara, i felt a hand grab my arm. “cooperate and this won’t be as hard as it needs to be.”

my whole body froze as i recognized the voice behind me. … shit. i slipped the bag off my body and tossed it to sugawara.

it hit the back of his head before gravity pulled it down to the ground. “what the-” sugawara began to shout as he grabbed the bag before it hit the ground. he turned to look at me, but his demeanor changed when he saw who was behind me. we both stared at each other briefly before nodding. split up. he quickly dipped into the crowd one way while i broke free from his grasp and slipped back into the sea of people the other way.

quickly weaving through people and tugging down my hat further down my face, i could still hear his demands close behind me as he shouted into his radio that he found the culprits. no matter what i did, he was one step behind me. fuck… what am i going to do? i scanned my surroundings, quickly trying to come up with a plan so i wouldn't get caught.

“stop!” daichi shouted. my steps faltered to their own accord. i slowly turned around to see him pointing a gun at me. “let’s take it easy now.” everyone around us now stood at a distance once they realized the situation they were in as other cops ushered them out of harm's way. the busy, noisy streets fell silent with tension.

i looked around to survey a way of escape, but i found none. fuck… my eyes locked onto sugawara who stood in front of the van’s open door. you better get out of here now, i tried to tell him with my eyes. from this distance, i’m not sure that he knew what i was trying to tell him but i hope that my next actions will. a smirk slowly tugged on my lips as i made a small step forward. there’s nothing else i can do... as long as they can escape safely.

“don’t make another move!” daichi commanded, cocking his gun.

fuck… i wish it didn’t have to end this way. a self deprecating laugh slipped from my lips as i made up my mind. i took another step before bolting in his direction. a sudden force knocked me off my feet, sending me backwards to the ground. the sound of a gunshot rang over the chorus of murmurs around us. taking a shaky breath in, i gingerly touched my chest before bringing my hand up to my face. droplets of crimson dripped from my fingers and down to my face as i saw blood coat each fingertip.

“one suspect down, another still on the run,” daichi's voice came closer as he made his way towards me. i struggled to breathe as he slowly came into my line of sight. “susp—” i looked up at him as realization of who he saw registered on his face. “y/n?!” he fell down to his knees, pulling me into his arms. “someone get me a medic!”

the urge to cough overcame me as i looked into his frantic expression. i reached up to lay my hand over his that clutched onto my chest to stop the bleeding. a self deprecating smile appeared on my face as i uttered the words, “until death do us part, right?”


End file.
